I'll Never Let You Go
by Meiousei Dark
Summary: Hiro is busy preparing for the showcase while also helping his aunt in the café, but life changes when he keeps having nightmares about a fire and a voice telling him to keep holding on to his brother and to never let him go because once he does he will never return. Now with Hiro clinging onto his brother for dear life, can he save him from nightmares that may foretell something?
1. One: A Gift For Nii-chan

_Ichi: Nii-chan e no okurimono_

One: A Gift for Nii-chan

It was a considerably normal day in the huge town known as San Fransokyo. The streets were filled with people and were crowded as always. San Fransokyo was a hybrid crossover city between San Francisco and Tokyo, with many Japanese themed buildings filling the town.

Walking down the streets of the hybrid city was a boy with a fluffy bird's nest of hair and his signature outfit. Hiro Hamada was currently on a secret mission that he swore he wouldn't tell anyone about, especially not his older brother, Tadashi.

Just recently, Tadashi had taken him on a tour of his college, The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT, where he met some of his brother's friends and their awesome inventions. It was also the first time he was introduced to Tadashi's newest and coolest creation, Baymax, a healthcare robot programed to take care of the sick and injured.

Hiro was awed by everything he saw, and immediately decided he wanted to attend SFIT. And of course he wouldn't even want to attend SFIT in the first place if it hadn't been for his brother pushing him to do so. And that's what set him out on his current mission. He turned the corner of the block and opened the door to a shop that sold robot parts.

He was a regular there, so he knew where everything was and what parts to get for what robot. Usually the reason he would mostly go there was to find parts for new battle bots, but now that he found SFIT, he decided to put bot fighting behind him. Aside from finding parts for his showcase project, he also needed some parts for something else he was working on.

He started searching down one of the aisles for the right kind of circuitry, and then he started searching down another aisle for some metal that he could use. He was able to memorize every single detail from the blueprints he made for this project so he knew exactly what he needed. He had most of the parts, but he just needed the last few to get his project to work properly.

He walked up to the front counter and paid for the parts with fairly earned (sort of) bot fighting money. He walked out the door of the store and started walking back to his aunt's café. Hiro had confidence that this project would serve its intended purpose, and he smiled as he thought of what that purpose was.

* * *

><p>Hiro happily strolled inside through the doors of the Lucky Cat café with a confident gap toothed smile and robot parts in a bag. He walked behind the counter past his Aunt Cass, who was too busy taking orders at the moment to acknowledge the young prodigy.<p>

He happily walked up the stairs that led to the second floor of the building and trotted down the long hallway until he ended up in front of his room. He opened the door, only to see his brother sitting on his bed behind the paper screen reading some of his college books. The older brother looked up from his book to see his brother standing in the doorway with a huge smile and a shopping bag at his side.

"Watcha got there, knucklehead? Are those parts for the showcase?"

Hiros smile never faded. "You'll just have to wait and find out." Hiro started walking over to his bed.

"So, are you nervous about the showcase?" the oldest asked.

Hiro scoffed. "Me. Nervous. What are you talking about?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Don't get cocky now, otouto. That won't get you into SFIT."

"You mean nerd school?"

"Can't you for once just call it by its given name?"

"Nope."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes and then stood up from his bed. "Well, I've gotta get going. There are some things I still need to do with Baymax." Hiro frowned. "But nii-chan, it's Friday." "Relax knucklehead, I'll be back by dinner." Hiro sighed. "Okay fine, but if you're not back by dinner, than I'm gonna eat all your food, with Mochis help of course."

Tadashi smiled. "Okay, see you later otouto." And with that Tadashi left the room and was off to nerd school. Hiro was secretly glad that Tadashi was leaving for a little while. That meant that he could proceed with his secret mission without him interrupting and finding out what he was doing before it was ready. The young prodigy slipped out of his room, down the stairs that led into the café and down the stairs into the garage, where he could work on his projects in peace.

He pulled out a box that looked kind of old out from under a bunch of other old boxes. The reason he put the project in a box that seemingly had a bunch of old things inside it, is so that no one would even think twice about looking inside, thus being the perfect hiding spot for the project. He removed the project from the inside of the box and placed on the work table. It looked to be some sort of metal box.

Hiro has had some setbacks on the project before, and he knew that if he wanted to get this project done by tomorrow and start on his showcase project, then he would have to be up all night finishing it, because for Tadashi, it was worth it.

* * *

><p>The young genius glanced at the clock.<p>

11:59.

Almost midnight.

Hiro would soon be finished with the project, but he still needed some time.

"Hiro?"

The prodigy was startled by the voice. He let out a yelp and immediately covered his project with a small sheet and turned to face his older brother with a seemingly normal smile on his face. This of course, caused Tadashi to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Hiro, what are you hiding?"

The boy continued to smile like there was nothing wrong. "What could possibly make you think I'm hiding something?"

"Uh, the fact that you just screamed like a little girl and hid that thing under a sheet."

Hiro pouted. "I did not scream like a little girl."

Tadashi had a wide grin on his face. "Yeah you did, I just heard you."

Hiro still stayed in a pouting position. "Not funny, Nii-chan."

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "Hey, don't go touching my hair." The younger Hamada tried to remove his brother's hand, but it just couldn't be done. Tadashi was just too insistent on messing with his little brother.

Once his hand was removed, Tadashi scooped Hiro up in his arms and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eww Tadashi, gross."

The boy rubbed the kiss off of his cheek and rubbed it onto Tadashi's shirt. The older Hamada laughed and set his brother back down. "I just came down here to see how you were doing." Hiro pouted. "I was doing just fine until you showed up with your wet kisses."

Tadashi's smile couldn't be any bigger. "Well as long as you're doing alright, I guess I'll just leave you to it." Hiro smiled a bit nervously. "Yeah, just, leave me to it." Tadashi smiled as he walked up the stairs.

"See you later, otouto." As soon as Tadashi completely left, Hiro let out a sigh that he had been holding in. Trying to hide something from his nii-chan was exhausting. Hiro took off the sheet that was covering the box and began to work on it again.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Hey, Tadashi. Hey Tada-nii, wake up."<p>

The older boy was barley waking up one Saturday morning. He struggled to open his eyes, but when he got them to open completely, the first thing he saw was his fourteen year old otouto's huge gap toothed grin.

"Hiro?"

"Hey Tadashi, wake up, I have something to show you."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." The older Hamada put his feet on the floor and stretched his arms out with a huge yawn. "Just let me get some of Aunt Cass's coffee and I'll see what you have to show me." The young genius smiled smugly and held a cup in front of the older brother. "I already made you one, because trust me, your gonna want to be awake for this."

The older Hamada slowly drank the coffee, trying to wake himself up. After he was awakened a little, Tadashi spoke. "Okay, what do you want to show me?" Hiro's smug smile was still on his face. The young boy held out nicely rapped box with a card that read: _For Tada-nii_.

Tadashi looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Is this a prank? Is something going to jump out at me when I open this?"

"Of course not, what do you think this is, The Boy who cried Wolf?"

"No, it's more like the boy who cried 'It's not a prank, I promise.'"

"Just open the box."

"Okay, but if it's a prank, I'm hunting you down."

The older Hamada removed the lid of the box and pulled out what was inside. He pulled out a nicely made red metal box with a screen attached to one of the sides. "If you don't mind me asking, what does it do?" Hiro smug smile only seemed to grow. "Glad you asked, Onii-chan."

The child genius took the box and faced the screen toward him. "See this?" Hiro asked, pointing at a small vent on the top of the box. "Well, just type a phrase on this touchscreen I installed, and…" Hiro punched in a phrase on the screen and then hit the send button. Out of the vent on top, came some smoke. The smoke hovered in the area above the box and started to form words.

The smoke was done transforming and easily spelled out: _Thank you, Tadashi_.

"Thank me? For what?" Hiros smug smile turned into a nervous one.

"You know, for pushing me to attend SFIT…and for always being there for me…and for being my big brother."

Tadashi had a genuine smile plastered on his face. "Thank you otouto, I love it." The older Hamada pulled his brother into a hug and let his head rest up against his chest. Surprisingly Hiro didn't object. He put his arms around his older brother and returned the hug. The embrace went on for a while, until Hiros arms slowly began to slip off of his brothers back.

Tadashi looked back at Hiro and realized that he had fallen asleep. Hiro had been up all night making it, Tadashi realized. He scooped his brother up and carried him over to his bed, where he tucked him underneath the blankets.

"Get some sleep, knucklehead."

The older Hamada kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his wild hair. As Tadashi lifted his hand, he heard his brother mumble in his sleep.

"No….touch…..hair."

Tadashi smiled. "Sleep well, otouto."


	2. Two: Baymax Comes For A Visit

_Ni: Beiimakusu wa homon no tame ni kuru_

Two: Baymax comes for a visit

Hiro woke up late one afternoon after he presented his gift to his older brother. The young prodigy opened his eyes and found that the room was empty. He looked at the clock which read 1:40. "When did I fall asleep?" Hiro remembered the events of earlier in the day, when Tadashi pulled him in for a hug and due to Tadashi's warmth, Hiro finally reached his breaking point and drifted off to sleep. When he was younger, he used to sleep in his brothers bed all the time after he had nightmares, but as he grew older, he didn't really do it much anymore.

The other side of the room was empty meaning that Tadashi must have left to go somewhere. Hiro got up out of bed and left the room. He walked into the kitchen where he saw his brother standing next to the fridge and eating a sandwich he had prepared for his lunch break.

"Hey knucklehead, glad to see you're finally awake."

"Well, what did you expect? I was up all night working on that machine for you."

"I know, I showed it to Aunt Cass and she was impressed."

Hiro smiled in victory. "Everyone is impressed when they see my awesome inventions." And with that boastful remark, Tadashi scooped his brother up, kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"This is what I get for doing something nice isn't it?" Hiro mumbled sarcastically, squished by the tight hug.

"No, that it what you get for being cocky, and also because I love you." Tadashi sat his brother back on the ground. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too." Hiro could feel his hair being messed with as he tried to bat the hand away.

"That reminds me, I have to go down to the lab and pick up Baymax."

"Wait, you mean you're bringing him here? Won't Aunt Cass freak?"

"Nah, she'll love him."

"Okay, but if she freaks out than you owe me ten bucks."

"Deal."

The brothers shook hands, immortalizing the deal. "Would you mind helping Aunt Cass in the café while I'm gone?" "Sure thing." Hiro turned to leave the room, but he had one tiny little problem.

"Uh, Tadashi, could you let me go?"

The older Hamada got down on his knees and was hugging his brother from behind, much to the younger Hamada's annoyance. "I don't know what you're talking about, otouto." Hiro groaned in annoyance.

"Tadashi, come on, we both have places to be right now."

"What, I can't just have one little hug?"

"No, no you cannot, now let's go."

Tadashi took a couple of seconds to think it over. "Alright, I'll let you go this once." Hiro was relieved as his brother let him free from his grasp. The two went downstairs into the café where Hiro started working and Tadashi left to pick up his project.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening after the last few customers had left, Hiro and Cass spent some time cleaning off tables and sweeping the floor. As the door to the café opened, a bell rang signaling that someone had just walked inside. Tadashi was pulling with him, a red metal suitcase with strange looking eyes peeking out the front.<p>

"Where have you been?" Hiro playfully scolded "Your late mister, now go to your room because your grounded."

Tadashi smiled at his brother's playful attempt. "Fine, but if I'm grounded, I'm taking you with me." Aunt Cass smiled as she watched Tadashi ruffle Hiros hair. The older boy turned to acknowledge his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Cass, I have something here to show you."

"Oh is that the project you've been working on?"

"Yup, it's definitely gonna help a lot of people." Tadashi placed the suitcase on the ground in front of his aunt so the two were face to face with each other. "What exactly is it?" Cass asked her nephew. To answer that question, Tadashi uttered one simple word. "Ow."

The suit case started deflating and out of it inflated a big white robot with a round body, stubby legs and arms, and a face that consisted of two dots connected by a line. Aunt case stared at the robot in awe. It did a cute little wave and spoke. "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was awoken to the sound of distress."

Cass could only continue to stare at the puffy white marshmallow robot standing before her. The boys were eagerly waiting for a reaction from their aunt. A small smile started to form on her face and it soon turned into a wide grin.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Aunt Cass immediately went in and hugged the robot. "He's just so squishy and adorable."

"My squishy and adorable design makes me capable of being a better healthcare companion." She turned to her oldest nephew. "You made this?" Tadashi nodded. "Yup." "It's impressive and so adorable." Cass looked at her oldest nephew with puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep him? Please please please can we keep him?"

Tadashi laughed at her begging. "Of course Aunt Cass, he's gonna stay here for a while." She looked at her nephew with a huge smile. "Yay!" The robot patted her on the head. "You have been a good girl, here, have a lollipop." The marshmallow pulled out an orange lollipop and gave it to her. "My favorite, thanks Baymax." Tadashi smiled and intervened.

"Baymax's scanners are able to give him information about the people he scans such as, what the problem is, whether or not someone is allergic to something, how someone is feeling and so on and so forth." The oldest nephew pointed to a circle on Baymax's heart area. "See this?" Tadashi pressed the circle and it opened up to reveal a single green chip and a bunch of empty slots. "This chip is everything Baymax is and it has over ten thousand medical procedures on it."

"Wow Tadashi, that is very impressive, I am so proud of you." Hiro leaned on Baymax as he continued for his brother. "He also has hyper spectral cameras, vinyl material, and a titanium skeleton."

"Wow, he has all that? This really is one impressive robot, Tadashi." The older brother poked Hiro with his shoulder and smiled. "Alright well, we'd better go show Baymax what room he'll be staying in." Aunt Cass sighed. "Oh, alright. Last hug?" Both nephews opened their arms waiting for a hug, but then realized she was talking about Baymax as she gave a hug to the squishy robot.

"Uh, Aunt Cass." She looked up from Baymax and saw that her nephews had their arms extended toward her. "Oh boys, come here." She pulled them into a very tight hug that was hard to escape from.

"Aunt Cass…can't…breath." Cass let the boys free and watched as they caught their breaths. "Well, come on buddy." Hiro tugged one of Baymax's inflated arms and lead him up the stairs and Tadashi followed.

* * *

><p>Hiro opened the door that contained their room on the other side. He managed to pull the marshmallow robot through the door and inside the room divided by a paper screen. "Well buddy, what do you think?" Baymax took a second to look at Tadashi's neat, clean and organized side of the room and then at Hiro's messy, disorganized, cluttered side of the room. Then he spoke.<p>

"I highly advise that you clean your room."

Tadashi could do nothing but laugh. "I tried to tell him Baymax." Hiro pouted.

"Not funny, I just have a lot of stuff going on over on my side."

"So you don't have any time to just clean up your side?"

"Hey, I'm very busy, I don't have time to clean my side of the room."

The older Hamada put a hand on his brother's hair and started ruffling it. "No. Bad Tadashi. Bad. No touching my hair or else you'll ruin it."

"There is no way that I could ruin that bird's nest more than it already is."

"Hey I like my hair this way." Hiro paused when he felt a vinyl arm touch his head. He looked up at Baymax with confusion.

"Your hair is like a fluffy wild animal."

Tadashi laughed even harder. "Nii-chan, that's not funny."

"Of course it's funny. Baymax is right, your hair really does look like a fluffy wild animal."

Hiro closed his eyes and pouted. "Oh come on Hiro, don't be like that." Tadashi still couldn't stifle his laughter.

"Not until you apologize." Tadashi did his best to stop laughing. He grabbed Hiro from behind and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Hiro." The young prodigy opened his eyes. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Hiro had realized too late that he was caught in his brothers hug trap.

"Tadashi, please let me go."

"Nope, never. I'm never letting you go as long as I live."

"I understand that, but what I mean is, can you please let me out of this hug." Tadashi responded by pulling Hiro in tighter.

"Tadashi, come on, this is getting old, and it's very frustrating." Tadashi smiled as his eyes were closed and he continued to embrace his brother. "I know, otouto." Hiro sighed. "Unbelievable."

The young genius turned and rested his head on his brother's chest. "Well, I guess I'm sleeping with you tonight."

An idea slipped inside Tadashi's head. "Okay." He scooped up his little brother and walked over to his bed.

"I was just kidding! Tadashi, stop!"

The older Hamada threw his brother down on the bed, where he flopped around, trying to sit upright. "What was that for?!"

"You said you were gonna sleep with me tonight."

"I didn't actually mean it!"

"Too bad. You said you were gonna sleep with me and now you are."

"Come on Tadashi, I haven't done that in years."

"So why not now?"

Hiro sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. "Okay fine, let's just get this over with it." Hiro snuggled underneath the blankets. Tadashi smiled and turned to Baymax, who had been watching the whole scene. "Good night Baymax, see you in the morning."

"Good night Tadashi. Good night Hiro." With that, the robot stepped onto his charging station and deactivated. Tadashi turned off the lights and got into bed with his brother. Hiro had his eyes closed, hoping to just get it over and done with already.

"Come on Hiro, what's wrong?" The boy continued to pout while trying to fall asleep. "Okay then, good night, I'll see you in the morning." Tadashi planted a kiss on his brother's forehead, and he surprisingly didn't react. The two nodded off and fell asleep, not to be awakened till morning. _  
><em>


	3. Three: Strange Masked Figure

_San: Kimyona masuku sa reta zu_

Three: Strange Masked Figure

Light peaked in through the window of the Hamada brother's room, signaling that it was time for them to wake up. Hiro's eyes opened and closed and repeated as he tried opening his eyes to awaken himself and get started on the day.

The first thing he saw when he got his eyes to stay open was the color grey. He had just remembered what happened the night before as he was face to face with his brother's grey shirt.

Then he realized something.

Sometime in the night, Hiro had cuddled up to his brother's chest like he used to do when he was little.

This was so embarrassing. If Tadashi caught him in that position, he would never hear the end of it. The young prodigy started scooting away from his brother only to realize that he had scooted to far over and fell off the other side of the bed and landed with a _thud_. He didn't dare say 'ow' in fear of alerting Baymax and waking Tadashi up.

He was just lucky that Tadashi's side was always clean and that he didn't fall on anything pointy or back breaking. Hiro looked up on the bed to see his brother still asleep.

He sighed in relief, but instead of standing up, the genius got on all fours and crawled out from behind and around to Tadashi's side, where he reached upward for a cough drop off of his brothers night stand. He just liked eating cough drops even if he didn't need them.

"Well, now that I've gotten out of that embarrassing situation."

Hiro stood to triumphantly make his exit, but not before he felt a couple of arms wrap themselves around him.

"Oh no." The boy turned to see his brother's arms around him and his brother with a content smile on his face. "Ugh, seriously Tadashi?" He had to whisper or else risk waking his older brother up. "Ugh, this is really annoying."

He tried squirming from his brother's grip, but even when he was asleep, he was too strong for Hiro. He looked back and saw that Tadashi's smile had turned into a smirk.

"Ugh, come on, Tadashi, I have to go now."

He continued to struggle and evade his brother's grasp and he was still trying really hard to do so.

"But I don't want you to leave."

Hiro froze and stopped trying to evade his brother's grasp. He turned and saw the smirk still present and his brother's eyes slowly open. That's when Hiro realized.

"You were awake this whole time, weren't you?"

Tadashi's smirk spread even wider. Hiro groaned in frustration, knowing he wasn't going to win this. "Okay fine, move over." Tadashi moved over to the other side of his bed and let Hiro on. The older Hamada pulled his younger brother into his chest.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah Otouto?"

"Never do this again."

Tadashi smiled. "I can't make any promises."

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat café was closed on Sundays, so that meant that the two brothers could do whatever they wanted on their day off. Hiro opened the door of the café and walked in with some more parts for his showcase project. At first, it was hard to decide what to make for the showcase, but with Tadashi's help, Hiro was able to come up with a great idea that would wow everyone at the showcase.<p>

He walked up the stairs up to the second floor and opened the door to his bedroom. He found his brother sitting on his bed and reading a book as he mostly did in his spare time. "Hey Otouto, watcha doing?"

"You know, just getting some parts for the showcase project." He put the bag on his bed and pulled out a notebook. "I already have a blueprint idea." Hiro opened the notebook to a specific page and gave it to his brother. Tadashi looked over the page while Hiro was waiting for a response. Tadashi spoke when he was done looking the page over.

"This might actually work." The older Hamada handed the notebook back to his brother. "That reminds me of when…never mind."

Hiro grew curious and raised an eyebrow. "Reminds you of what?"

"Nothing Hiro, it's not important."

"Tadashi?" Hiro had an eyebrow raised. Tadashi sighed.

"Okay fine, seeing your blueprint reminded me of when you were little and you used to come up with blueprints and you would show them to me and we would always build them together."

The room was silent as Hiro processed what his brother had just said. Hiro was the first to speak up. "I'd like to think it's important." Hiro mumbled.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked.

"You said it wasn't important. Of course it's important." Tadashi's eyes widened. "Of course it's important, but what I mean is, I miss when you were little and I miss those times from back then, and you've grown so much since then. You're fourteen and you've already graduated high school."

Tadashi sighed. Hiro walked over and sat next to his brother on his bed. "You know, just because I'm older doesn't mean we can't still do all that." Tadashi smiled. "I know Otouto." The older Hamada ruffled his brothers hair. "Do you need any help working on your project tonight?" Hiro smiled. "Maybe a little." "Alright well, let's get started." The Hamada brothers left and went downstairs to the garage and began inventing like the good old days.

* * *

><p>The Lucky Cat café closed up for the night as it did every night with the last few customers gone and the lights of the city shinning and bright as always. Little did the Hamadas know however, that on a roof of a building near the café, there were two figures standing and watching.<p>

One of the figures was tall and slender wearing black clothes and a long black coat accompanied by a black mask. The second figure was large and was wearing a robotic suit and a mask. The slender figure was staring intently at the building and watching it from afar, while the larger figure was a bit more distracted.

"When exactly are we going to start giving him the dreams?" The larger figure asked. The slender figure continued to stare for a second, then got up and answered.

"Soon. Just give it a little more time."

The skinny figure turned to the larger figure "It'll be alright, I know it will." The larger figure nodded. "Okay then, let's just give it a few more days."

The two figures attention was caught by movement on the ground below. The garage door was open and two figures were standing in the doorway and they seemed to be talking.

The figures squinted and saw a short figure with seemingly untamable hair and a tall figure with a cap on his head. The two seemed to be talking and laughing, but the two watching didn't know what they were talking about. The two figures on the ground stepped inside the garage after a few minutes and closed the garage door.

"Yeah, just give it a few more days." The darker clothed figure turned back to the other figure. "I sometimes wonder if doing this is wrong, but there's no turning back now." The larger figure stayed silent and nodded in understanding. The slender figure smiled underneath his mask.

"Come on, let's go get some rest. We've got a pretty big day tomorrow."

The two figures walked along the roof, heading off to their secret hideout. The slender figure took one last look at the café and smiled underneath the mask. The figure turned away and followed the other one in the dead of night, into the abandoned streets of San Fransokyo where their secrets would never be discovered.


	4. Four: Brothers Forever

_Shi: Eien no Kyodai_

Four: Brothers Forever

The next morning, a sound of distress came from the Hamada brother's room, which caused a certain huggable marshmallow robot to activate. "I was awoken to the sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" The robot froze when he saw that there was no one else in the room.

"This is strange. I could have sworn I heard a sound of distress." Unbeknownst to Baymax, the door to the closet behind him slightly opened, revealing two figures, one short and one tall. The shorter figure slowly crept out of the closet and behind an oblivious Baymax. The taller figure followed after and picked up the shorter figure so that he was at the same height as Baymax.

"SURPRISE!"

The smaller figure with the wild hair jumped out of his brother's arms and landed on Baymax's back, completely catching the robot off guard. Baymax wobbled over a few times while trying to keep his balance. The marshmallow robot used one of his stubby arms to feel around until his hand came in contact with a foot.

Baymax took this chance and grabbed the foot. He held the foot up high while the owner of the foot was hanging upside down, and the owner was revealed to be none other than Hiro Hamada himself.

"It is unwise to jump on top of me like that, otherwise it could be hazardous to your health."

Hiro smiled nervously. "Is that your way of telling me that you're mad at me?"

"I am a robot, I do not get mad." Tadashi laughed. "It was all Hiro's idea, I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted."

Hiro pouted. "Yeah, thanks for the help Tadashi."

Baymax turned Hiro upright and sat him down gently on the ground, but of course he didn't stop without ruffling Hiro's already messy hair. "Don't do that Baymax, it's bad enough that Tadashi always does it, but not you too."

A smirk slowly spread across Tadashi's face as he came up with an evil idea. He got Baymax's attention and the robot seemed to notice a plan brewing inside his creator's head. Tadashi glanced at Hiro an few times to silently let the robot in on his plan. Baymax seemed to understand what his creator was saying.

They both looked down at Hiro, and within a few seconds, Tadashi and Baymax had their hands on Hiro's head and were messing up his already wild hair. "Guys, stop that, come on, this is so annoying." Tadashi laughed and Baymax probably would have if he could. After the hair messing was over, Hiro spoke.

"Okay, the real reason we came in here is because…" The younger brother pulled a medal out of his pocket and looked back up at the robot.

"Baymax, how would you like to become a Hamada brother?" Baymax blinked and thought for a second.

"Would becoming a Hamada brother make me a better healthcare companion?" Hiro laughed. "Yeah buddy, it definitely will." Baymax blinked. "Okay then, I would like to become a Hamada brother." Hiro smiled as he placed the medal on the robot's neck.

"Congratulations buddy, you're one of us now." Tadashi gave the walking marshmallow a pat on the back. "What do Hamada brothers do?" Tadashi smirked as he came up with another evil plan.

"Glad you asked Baymax." The older brother picked Hiro up and started using him as a demonstration.

"You see Baymax, there's more to being a Hamada brother than just being related." Tadashi turned Hiro upside down and swung him over his back. "It's about never giving up on each other."

"Tadashi, what are you doing!?" The older Hamada ignored his brother's comments and swung him back around and carried him in his arms bridal style.

"It's about being there for each other, like comforting after one of them has nightmares." Hiro knew that Tadashi was making a reference to what happened when he was little. "Tadashi, I don't do that anymore!" The older brother continued to ignore him.

"It's also about teasing to show that you care." Tadashi stuck his hand up Hiro's shirt and started tickling him. "T-Tadashi, s-stop, I can't take it, ha ha ha, p-please stop!" The older brother removed his hand and continued with his speech.

"Cheering a Hamada brother up when he's sad is important." He started tossing Hiro up in the air and catching him in his arms. Hiro couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard he tried. He was supposed to be angry in that moment, but it just couldn't happen.

"And last but not least, Hamada brothers love each other to the end." Tadashi gave Hiro a big kiss on his forehead, but Hiro was too busy laughing to do anything about it.

"And that, my marshmallow-like friend, is what it takes to be a Hamada brother."

Tadashi sat Hiro on his feet, but the younger boy was laughing too hard to stand up right. He slumped to the ground where he just continued to laugh without being able to stop it. Baymax blinked. "I understand." Hiro's laughter started to die down much to the young graduate's relief. Now he could finally come up with a revenge plan. Hiro paused as he felt a couple of vinyl hands grab ahold of his feet. "Oh no." Baymax lifted him off the ground and hung him upside down.

"NO BAYMAX!"

The robot swung Hiro over his back as Tadashi had done. "I will never give up on you Hiro."

"Baymax, I don't need to go through this again!"

Tadashi laughed so hard. "Keep it up Baymax, you make a great Hamada brother."

Baymax swung Hiro into his arms, bridal style and started rocking him like a baby. "I will always be there to comfort you." The marshmallow robot started tickling the prodigy and Hiro's uncontrollable laughing returned. Baymax stopped tickling and started throwing Hiro up into the air and catching him repeatedly.

"I will make you happy when you are sad." Baymax caught him and scooped him up in his arms. "And I will love you always." Baymax planted his face oh Hiro since he couldn't actually give him any kisses. Hiro could not stop laughing as Baymax sat him on the ground, where once again, Hiro slumped onto the floor, trying to recover from laughing.

Tadashi smiled at Baymax. "Nice job, buddy." The two fist bumped each other and while Tadashi added and explosion at the end of his, Baymax ended his with a "Ba la la la." Tadashi laughed at how goofy the robot could be.

"I-I would, ha ha, get my r-revenge, ha ha ha, but I can't, ha ha, stop l-laughing."

The human and the robot helped the young prodigy up off the ground. Tadashi opened a drawer on his side of the room and pulled out a camera. "Alright, everyone in the picture for the Hamada brother's photo album." Hiro's laughter died down immediately as he stood next to Baymax. The older Hamada managed to find and set up the tri pod.

After he inserted the camera on it, he set the timer for thirty seconds so they'd have enough time to get ready. Hiro was content with leaning up against Baymax, but Tadashi thought of a better place. He lifted his little brother and sat him down up on Baymax's back. The marshmallow was slightly taller than Tadashi, so Hiro got a fantastic view of the room.

The thirty seconds were almost up, so Tadashi leaned up against Baymax and the picture snapped and was immortalized. Tadashi took the camera off of the tri pod and saw that the picture looked just perfect for the album. "Wow, this is a really good picture." He showed the picture of Tadashi leaning up against Baymax, and Hiro sticking his tongue out while doing a peace sign, and Baymax just standing there with his dotted line smile while also holding up a peace sign.

"Yup, this is definitely going inside the album." Baymax sat Hiro down then the young boy went to his closet to dig out the album. It seemed to be a very old book with a picture of Hiro and Tadashi from a young age playing outside, while the words 'Hamada Brothers Album' was written on the bottom in big letters.

Tadashi opened the album and turned to a page in the book with the words 'Baymax, the Newest Hamada Brother' on the bottom of it. He slipped the newly snapped picture into the four corner slots and from then on, the picture was immortalized inside the album. Hiro smiled.

"You're pretty good at posing for a picture, Baymax." The prodigy looked up at the robot, who in return, ruffled his hair. "Alright, I'll let you slide this once."

Tadashi scoffed. "You'll let him get away with it, but you won't let me. That's unfair."

Hiro smirked. "Yeah well, it just can't be helped."

Tadashi picked Hiro up and scooped him into his arms and started tickling him, which brought Hiro another laughing fit.

Baymax watched the whole thing and if he could smile he probably would have. He looked at the medal that hung around his neck and held it tightly in his hands, actually feeling glad that he was now an honorary Hamada brother.


	5. Five: Weird Nightmare

Go:_ Kimyona Akumu  
><em>_Five: Weird Nightmare_

"Alright, I can do this. I can make it. I'll just work on this a few more hours and try not to fall asleep before then."

Hiro let out another tired yawn. He had been working all day and all night on his Microbot project and he hadn't been getting much sleep. Usually he would exhaust himself to the point of falling asleep at any moment and either Tadashi or Baymax would have to carry him upstairs and tuck him in bed.

Usually Hiro would protest to the fact that he wasn't a baby and he didn't need to be tucked in, but he was too tired to protest so he just let it happen. Hiro had been up for over twenty four hours and was doing his best not to crack. But he was obviously failing at his attempts. Tadashi stood in the doorway and watched as Hiro tried to stay awake.

"Hey buddy, do you want to take a nap?"

"No." Hiro immediately said "I can do this, I can do this, I...can..."

Before the prodigy got a chance to finish the sentence, he fell asleep on the table without a care in the world. Tadashi smiled and walked over to his brother. He scooped him up in his arms bridal style and watched as Hiro unconsciously snuggled up to his chest while he slept.

Tadashi smiled as he carried his little brother out of the garage and up the stairs to their shared bedroom. He slowly approached his brother's bed and gently slid him under the covers. Tadashi smiled as he watched his precious little brother asleep in his own bed. Tadashi kissed Hiro on the forehead and ruffled his hair a little.

"Good night bonehead and have sweet dreams. I love you."

Hiro smiled a little in his sleep which caused Tadashi to smile back. He got up and gently closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"This is too hard. I can't do this. I give up." Hiro put his head on his desk and sighed dramatically.<p>

It took everything within Tadashi to not laugh at his brother's clearly over dramatic performance. "Come on knucklehead, you've only been on this for a few weeks, it's too early for you to give up. I didn't give up on Baymax and look how he turned out."

Hiro's face remained flat on the desk. "That's because you were too stubborn to give up." He said a little bit muffled.

"See, exactly. I was too stubborn to give up and you should be too."

Hiro groaned. "But it's too hard."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hiro saw Tadashi coming towards him with a smirk on his face. Knowing what was going to happen, Hiro immediately got up out of his chair a split second before Tadashi grabbed him.

"Ha, nice try Nii-chan, but i'm just a little bit smarter than you are."

Hiro noticed as his older brother's smirk never left his face. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Upon hearing this, the young prodigy suddenly became cautious. "Uh, why do you say that?" He asked, taking a few steps back.

Within the next few seconds, Tadashi ran for Hiro. He tried to make a break for it and run out the door, but to no avail. Tadashi picked his little brother up and swung him over his back, hanging upside down.

"I'm not giving up on you Hiro" He said to him "You've just gotta look at things from a different angle."

Hiro begged his older brother to put him down but was having a lot of trouble hiding the fact that he secretly enjoyed it. He was thrown into another laughing fit and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Hiro closed his eyes for a few seconds and enjoyed the moment.

When he opened his eyes however, they were not in the garage working on the project, but instead, there was smoke and ash everywhere and they could hardly see a thing, but it was easy for them to make out the fact that they were standing in front of a burning building.

Tadashi gently sat Hiro on the ground and both of them stared at the building in awe.

"Wha-What is this?" Hiro asked, fear evident in his tone. Tadashi could do nothing bit stare.

'_Hold_ on.'

Hiro put his hands at the sides of his head as he heard a voice whisper inside his ear.

"What's going on?" He asked, sounding more fearful than before. He looked up at his brother for an answer but found him only staring at the flaming building before them. "Tadashi, please answer me!" He almost screamed at his brother. That seemed to break Tadashi out of his trance.

'_Hold on'._

The voice whispered again. Tadashi gave his brother a small smile and bent down to his height. He looked right into his eyes and spoke.

"Hiro, I hope you understand, but, I have to go now."

That was the last thing he expected to hear his brother say in a situation like this.

_'No.'_ The voice whispered. Hiro ignored it.

"What do you mean you have to go?"

He was more than confused. Tadashi only smiled at him.

"I love you Hiro, I just want you to know that."

Tadashi gave Hiro a kiss on the forehead before standing up and running towards the flaming building. Hiro could only watch his brother as he entered.

_'No. You can't let him escape.'_

Hiro decided to listen to the voice for once and started running after his brother.

"Tadashi!"

He never made it inside as the force from the explosion pushed him back. Hiro couldn't get on his feet after that, he just continued to stare at the building as hot tears fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>Hiro woke up screaming the evening after Tadashi had carried him up to his bed.<p>

Tadashi was on his bed reading a book when he suddenly heard his little brother screaming. He immediately dropped the book on the floor and rushed over to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, are you alright, are you okay, what happened what's wrong?"

Hiro was drenched in sweat and was hyperventilating. Tadashi gave him some time to relax and calm down and let him speak.

"I uh...I just had a nightmare. It was no big deal."

As Hiro looked at Tadashi's concerned face, he just wanted to punch him and yell at him for being stupid enough to run into the building, but he knew it was only a dream and that his brother wouldn't just abandon him like that. Hiro sighed as his heart beat slowed down.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water or anything?" Tadashi offered.

Hiro shook his head. "No thanks, i'm fine, really."

Tadashi gave off a little smile. He made his way back to his own bed and picked up where he left off in the book he was reading. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was the nightmare about?"

Hiro was reluctant in answering. "Uh...fire."

Tadashi nodded in understanding and noted that Hiro didn't want to discuss the matter further. Tadashi however, remembered how to cheer his brother up and make him forget all about his nightmare. Hiro started walking toward the door, but stopped as he felt two arms wrap around him. Hiro quietly rolled his eyes in annoyance, and was surprised as those arms lifted him into the air.

The arms pulled Hiro onto Tadashi's lap, and even though Hiro wasn't facing his brother, he could still feel the smirk behind him. Hiro playfully rolled his eyes.

"You just love messing with me don't you?"

Tadashi scoffed. "Yeah, right, like messing with you gives me my jollies."

Hiro knew something was up. Tadashi's smirk grew wider as he put a hand up Hiro's shirt and started tickling his sensitive sides. Hiro started laughing uncontrollably and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Tadashi, please stop." The older brother ignored his pleas. "T-Tadashi, please."

Whenever Hiro could manage to open his eyes, all he could see was his brother's evil Kitsune smile, signaling that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Hiro laughed louder and harder and his sides were starting to hurt from laughing too much. "

"Ta-Tadashi, I-I can't, m-my sides."

After another minute of begging, Tadashi finally decided to let the boy go. Hiro rested on his brother's shoulder while he recovered. "I love you big brother." He said in between laughs. Tadashi smiled. "I love you too knucklehead." Tadashi kissed Hiro on the forehead and Hiro's laughing seemed to stop.

"Do you remember how you used to sleep in my bed after you had nightmares?"

Hiro playfully rolled his eyes. "It's kind of hard to forget."

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you're welcome to sleep with me whenever you'd like. After a nightmare like that, whose to say you wont have more."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks Tadashi, i'll think about it." Hiro got up and stood in front of his brother.

"Oh, and by the way..." Tadashi listened to what he was about to say.

With one swift move, Hiro swiped the hat off of his brother's head and put it on his own. He bolted out of the bedroom door, leaving Tadashi to comprehend what just happened.

The older brother playfully rolled his eyes and ran after him, all nightmares forgotten.


	6. Six: Probably Just Stress

Roku: Osoraku Choodo Sutoresu

Six: Probably Just Stress

Hiro sat on his bed and continued to look out his window as he had been doing for the past hour. For some strange reason, all he could find himself thinking about was the nightmare he had the day before. It seemed so real, and he just couldn't shake the strange feeling that it was more than just a nightmare.

After his panic attack yesterday, Tadashi had insisted that he take the day off and relax. One of Hiro's rational theories was that he was just a bit too stressed out from working on his Microbot project for days without much sleep. That's probably one of the theories that Baymax would come up with.

But one of his irrational theories would be that this nightmare was some sort of warning. The voice in the dream told him to hold on to his brother, so maybe it was prophetical. Well, it was one of his irrational theories, and it sounded pretty crazy. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he still could not get over the feeling that the nightmare was there for a reason, as insane as it sounded.

He could see as the people down below drove to their destinations in the huge wave of traffic. That was the main reason Tadashi always drove a moped, because he could get to his destination quicker, which came in handy with swooping in at the last minute to save Hiro from getting beat up by bot fighters. Hiro stopped looking out the window and just retreated to his bed. He couldn't really help but lie there, still wondering about that nightmare.

He remembered the smile on Tadashi's face and the tone in his voice. It was calm and collected, like the fire wasn't even happening. Hiro wanted to smack his brother in that moment, because while he was scared and confused, Tadashi was just acting like nothing bad was happening, and it just made Hiro more scared and afraid. It seemed incredibly stupid of him to run into that fire the way he did. He just left Hiro alone, like it was nothing.

He knew that it could never happen in real life though, because he knew how much Tadashi loved him, and he knew, no matter what, that Tadashi would always be there for him and there was nothing that could change that. He wanted to take a nap right about then, but something inside him told him that falling asleep was a bad idea.

He just continued to lie there for some time, until the door opened and his big brother walked in. He noticed that Hiro seemed a bit out of sorts ever since the nightmare from yesterday evening. He tried his best to cheer him up and make him feel better, but nothing seemed to be working. Still, he put on a smile and spoke.

"Hey Hiro, how are you doing?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about that nightmare."

Hiro had never actually told Tadashi what his nightmare was about, except for the fact that it had fire in it. "Oh. Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Hiro sat up in his bed. "No, I'm okay, really. I think I just have a little too much stress is all."

Hiro could see that there was an idea brewing inside his brother's head. This suspicion had been proven correct as a smile appeared across his brother's face.

"Come with me, I want to take you somewhere."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Take me where?"

Tadashi ruffled his little brother's hair. "You'll love it Otouto, I promise."

Hiro stood up. "Alright then, let's go." Tadashi smiled and the two walked off downstairs and towards Tadashi's moped.

* * *

><p>It had taken a good fifteen minutes, but the Hamada brothers had eventually arrived at their destination.<p>

"Where are we exactly?" Hiro asked as he stepped off the moped.

Tadashi motioned for Hiro to look around. "See for yourself little brother."

Hiro took a look around and his eyes widened. He was staring at the very same park that he and Tadashi used to come to when they were younger. "Whoa, I haven't been here since forever."

Tadashi smiled in victory. "Remember when we used to come here and play by the cherry blossoms?"

Hiro smiled. "How could I forget? It seemed like only yesterday."

Tadashi smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Come on, do you remember where our favorite tree was?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, down by the river."

Before Tadashi knew it, Hiro had taken off towards the tree. He stopped running and looked back at his older brother.

"Come on Tadashi, hurry up. You're so slow."

Tadashi smiled wide and he thought that he could actually see five year old Hiro standing in front of him. "Alright, relax, I'm coming."

Tadashi walked after him and watched as Hiro ran towards their favorite cherry blossom tree.

The second Hiro touched the tree he shouted. "I win!"

Tadashi smiled and joined Hiro at the tree. "I let you win, obviously."

Hiro scoffed and sat down. "Whatever."

Tadashi playfully rolled his eyes and sat down next to his brother. A few minutes went by and Hiro found himself staring at the lake, lost in his thoughts. Tadashi waved a hand in front of him to try and gain his attention.

"Hey bonehead, are you there?" That caused Hiro to break free from his trance.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, I just got lost for a second."

Tadashi's big brother instincts were telling him that Hiro was still thinking about his nightmare. Tadashi leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes for a second. As he did, he could feel the weight of something pressed up against him. He opened an eye and saw his little brother resting his head on his chest, looking down at the ground and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Tadashi, can I ask you a question?"

Tadashi put his arm around him. "Of course Otouto, you can ask me anything."

"I already know the answer but…it's just that…you're not gonna leave me are you? Like mom and dad."

Tadashi was a little taken aback by this question. "Of course not. I'll always be here for you, you know that."

"But what if- What if one day, I wake up and- and you're not there? What would I do then?"

Tadashi kissed Hiro on the head and hugged him even tighter. "You don't have to worry. I'm here, and I always will be."

Hiro looked up at him with his big brown doe eyes that could get away with anything. "Promise?"

Tadashi smiled. "I absolutely promise." Hiro smiled and wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me lately. I've just been thinking a lot lately about things I probably shouldn't and…I don't know."

Tadashi gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright Hiro, and just know that I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

Hiro smiled back at him. "You always are."

Hiro was so caught up in everything that was going on, he forgot how tired he was. He wanted to take a nap earlier, but he was just too afraid of the nightmare coming to him again. But he figured that if he was with Tadashi, he would be just fine, so he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Tadashi didn't notice this till later, when he heard a light snoring. Tadashi smiled and figured that he must be incredibly tired. Tadashi kissed him on his head.

"Sweet dreams, Hiro." After his little brother fell asleep, Tadashi was starting to feel tired as well, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, holding his tired little brother.


End file.
